Mime Jr. (Pokémon)
|} Mime Jr. (Japanese: マネネ Manene) is a dual-type baby Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Prior to Generation VI, it was a pure Pokémon. It evolves into when leveled up while knowing . Biology Mime Jr. is a small, pink Pokémon with dark blue legs and "hat," which appears crooked and has a white ball on it. A red bump appears on its stomach and a typical red clown nose appears on its face. It has slender arms and small hands. Mime Jr. has a knack for imitating others, though is not very good at it; it can easily pick up emotions of those around it and imitate them. It has been known to mimic its foes in order to create distractions. Once the foe is confused, it will quickly escape. It likes places where many people gather. In the anime Major appearances James's Mime Jr. James obtained a Mime Jr. from his Nanny and Pop-Pop in Sweet Baby James, which also marked the species' main series debut. Although Mime Jr. was rarely used in battle by James, it has helped Jessie during the Performance Stage of several Pokémon Contests. James left Mime Jr. at when he headed to Unova so he would not attract attention by using Pokémon foreign to the region. Other Mime Jr. debuted in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as Queen Ilene's Pokémon. It was always seen outside of its Poké Ball. Also, in the same movie, took the form of it. A Mime Jr. appeared in King and Queen for a Day, where it and a were the stars of a television show. The two went missing, and when they were found, they were discovered to be sick. As a result, James's Mime Jr. and Brock's Bonsly had to fill in for them. A Mime Jr. appeared in Performing with Fiery Charm!, under the ownership of a named Santo. It helped its Trainer and the other judges to evaluate the Poké Puffs made by the s during the Theme Performance of the Rookie Class. Minor appearances A Mime Jr. appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade as one of the Pokémon watching 's concert. A Mime Jr. appeared in Day Three Blockbusters!. A Mime Jr. appeared in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!, under the ownership of a . A Mime Jr. appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer attending Monsieur Pierre's dance party. Two Mime Jr. appeared in A League of His Own!, each under the ownership of a different Trainer. Pokédex entries anyone it sees. It can sense people's emotions as well, and when it senses danger it will erect a , so it can escape.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Mime Jr. appeared in a flashback in Perturbed by Pachirisu. Ken's Mime Jr. appeared in All About Arceus VI. In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga Hiori, the hero of Phantom Thief Pokémon 7, has a Mime Jr. While Mime Jr.'s primary duty to Hiori is to receive messages intended for Hiori's alter-ego, the Phantom Thief named Pokémon 7, he has also used it in battle a couple of times. It first appears in Seven's Real Identity In Peril In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga 's Mime Jr. is seen standing next to him in A Surprise Visit from Hareta's Father!. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga owns a Mime Jr. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team: A possible reward for one of the toughest optional missions is a statue of Mime Jr. that is displayed outside the rescue base. Pokédex entries s foes. Once mimicked, the foe cannot take its eyes off this Pokémon.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and , Trophy Garden}} holding an Odd Incense}} }} |} |} holding an Odd Incense}} |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Boyleland}} |area=Eternal Tower}} |area=Meeting Place}} |area=Old Mansion, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Tower: Challenger's Ground}} |area=Toy Collection: Guided by Pichu}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 3}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 214}} |area=Dark Land: Ice Floe Island (All Areas)}} |area=Area 03: Stage 03}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness , and moves was 1×, and was 2× and moves was ½× |fairy=yes |newdragon=1 |filter=maybe |filternote= -, -, and moves is 1½×. In - , the effectiveness of -, -, and moves is 1½×}} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10}} |Future Sight|Psychic|Special|120|100|10||'}} |Healing Wish|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Hypnosis|Psychic|Status|—|60|20}} |Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15|*}} |Magic Room|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Mimic|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Power Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Teeter Dance|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Trick|Psychic|Status|—|100|10}} |Psychic Terrain|Psychic|Status|—|—|10| }} |Wake-Up Slap|Fighting|Physical|70|100|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- . }} |- |- |- . }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution holding |evo1= knowing |no2=122 |name2=Mr. Mime |type1-2=Psychic |type2-2=Fairy}} Sprites Trivia * Mime Jr. is the only Pokémon with a catch rate of 145. * In , if the player has a Mime Jr. as their partner in 's room, the Mime Jr. will "mimic" the player when interacted with. * Mime Jr. has the lowest base of all Psychic and Pokémon. Origin Mime Jr. is based on a and a . Its secondary Fairy typing and pointed hat indicate that it may also be based on fairy tale s. Its upper body and simple design also suggest that it is a based on a cloth hand puppet, to complement the dummy-like appearance of Mr. Mime. Name origin Mime Jr. is derived from the name of its evolution, . Manene may be a combination of 真似 ''mane (mimicry) and nene (Spanish for baby). In other languages and |fr=Mime Jr|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Mime Jr.|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Mime Jr.|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=흉내내 Hungnaenae|komeaning=From |zh_cmn=魔尼尼 Mó Ní Ní|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name. 魔 also means magic. }} Related articles *James's Mime Jr. External links |} Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Pokémon that evolve with certain moves Category:Pokémon that evolve with Mimic Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Pantimimi es:Mime Jr. fr:Mime Jr. it:Mime Jr. ja:マネネ zh:魔尼尼